Oak Lich
Oak Lich Age and Year: 16ish and 6th year History: Tj and Adelaide were both professional Australian seekers. Adelaide being part of the Thundelarra Thunderers, and Tj being part of the Wollongong Warriors. They met due to being players as well. They dated for a bit and some months later, they had their first child, Daku Lich. Then some children more, they had twins. One of them being Oak Lich. The couple had a bit more children after Oak, overall just a big happy family. Oak was a very rambunctious kid. He really liked to sport activities, and practically lived outside. He also had shown very early signs of magic, at only the age of 6. While he was flying a kite, a strong wind had took it and got it stuck in a tree. He tried to climb up and get it out, but it was too high up. After a few moments, the kite flew straight to him. It almost felt like it was summoned or something. When he told his family later, they told him it was accidental magic and celebrated. A little after Oak had completed his 1st year of Wollongong Wizarding School, Tj was offered for a position at the Falmouth Falcons. This making it that they would have to move all the way to England. Oak had mixed feelings about this big move. He knew starting at a new school during your second year would be hard, since most kids made their friends in the first year. But also, it seemed like a crazy adventure that he wanted to explore. Close to Oak's new home, sat a lake. During the Winter his two younger sisters, Blake and Lillian, liked to skate on it. He wasn't too fond of skating, but he did usually hang around near, sometimes made snowman. He wasn't when the two had gone skating once. No one was close by when the two were skating. The ice wasn't strong enough and broke through the water, taking Lillian with it. Oak after that had become very overprotective of his younger sisters. Mostly of Mj, because Mj watched out for Blake. He still enjoyed the outdoors, but a lot had changed after the incident. Starting Hogwarts had been somewhat tough. He didn't really make too many friends at first, though he didn't really reach out. He mostly hung out with his sisters, and even was a bit separated from them. He had learned to be more independent. Spending some time studying, but mostly exploring. Personality: Oak is and always will be a very curious person. He likes to explore and find lost things. He's always been like this since he was young. Though, when he was younger he pretended he was a pirate finding lost treasure or a detective undercover. He always has a thing for a good adventure, the biggest reason on why he kind've like the idea of coming to England. It's not like like he's nosy, he just likes the fun of it. As Oak has grown, so has his overprotectiveness towards his siblings. It's mostly over Mj, but everyone else as well. He blames it on being an older brother in all, but deep down it's the thought of him losing his twin. After the way it had hurt Blake, losing her one half, he couldn't imagine that ever for himself. He kept that very secret though, thinking it sounded selfish of him for thinking like that. Since joining Hogwarts, Oak's learned of the word independence. It's not like he isn't social or anything, he very much is. Though, he wants to do things himself and doesn't easily rely on others to do it for him. He also, every once in awhile, needs to time for himself. He usually explores, or sometimes "studies". (Which really means putting a book in his lap and pretending he's not thinking instead.) Personality: Category:DA Category:Male